


Stripped

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [32]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Boys, Desire, Dirty Talk, Embedded Images, Erotica, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanmix, Filthy, Flirting, Gen, Hot, Lapdance, Lust, M/M, Mixtape, Music, Other, Pole Dancing, Porn, Propositions, Seduction, Sensuality, Sex, Sexy, Slow Dancing, Smut, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slow, sensual, seductive mix for male strippers. If this mix doesn’t turn you on, then I have failed you terribly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripped

* * *

 

A slow, sensual, seductive mix for male strippers. Or rather, for their fans.

Often, male strippers dance to punchy music that emphasizes masculine power and virility, but there’s something breathlessly erotic about vulnerability, about a man exposing himself slowly and teasingly, as if sharing a secret. Every inch of bared skin is a revelation, and every graceful twist and ripple of muscle is intoxicating.

If this mix doesn’t turn you on, then I have failed you terribly. For maximum, er, effectiveness, I strongly encourage you to envision a stripper performing to each song… in a sizzling private performance for you, and only you.

01\. **The Weeknd** \- Drunk In Love // 02. **PartyNextDoor** \- Wus Good / Curious // 03. **Jeff Buckley** \- Everybody Here Wants You // 04. **Majid Jordan** \- A Place Like This // 05. **Miguel feat. Evil Needle** \- Do You // 06. **Usher** \- Climax // 07. **Willie Taylor** \- Soakin’ Wet // 08. **Chet Faker** \- No Diggity // 09. **J. Cole feat. Miguel** \- Power Trip // 10. **Spooky Black** \- Leaving Intro // 11. **Ben Macklin feat. Nude Disco** \- Jealous // 12. **Drake feat. The-Dream** \- Shut It Down // 13. **Childish Gambino** \- Baby Doll // 14. **Miguel** \- Use Me // 15. **The Weeknd** \- Wicked Games // 16. **Ludacris feat. Jeremih and Wiz Khalifa** \- Party Girls (Cashmere Cat Remix) // 17. **Sébastien Tellier** \- Roche // 18. **The-Dream** \- Rockin’ That Thang // 19. **Usher** \- You Make Me Wanna // 20. **Spooky Black** \- Ready // 21. **Wale feat. Jeremih** \- The Body // 22. **Majid Jordan** \- Her // 23. **Ty Dolla $ign feat. The Weeknd and Wiz Khalifa** \- Or Nah (Remix) // 24. **PartyNextDoor** \- Persian Rugs // 25. **John Legend** \- Tonight (Best You Ever Had) // 26. **Jay Sean** \- Ride It // 27. **Childish Gambino** \- Telegraph Ave // 28. **D’Angelo** \- Untitled (How Does It Feel) // 29. **Spooky Black** \- Without You // 30. **Frank Ocean** \- You Are Luhh (At Your Best) // 31. **DJ Khaled feat. August Alsina, Chris Brown and Plies** \- Hold You Down (Remix) // 32. **Mario** \- Let Me Love You // 33. **Miguel** \- Simplethings // 34. **Movement** \- Us // 35. **Sammie** \- Slow // 36. **The Weeknd feat. Drake** \- Live For // 37. **Boy Crisis** \- Dressed to Digress (Nero Remix) // 38. **Fabolous feat. Chris Brown** \- Ready // 39. **Bando Jonez** \- Sex You // 40. **The-Dream** \- IV Play // 41. **Flume** \- Left Alone feat. Chet Faker (Ta-Ku Remix) // 42. **Sting** \- Desert Rose // 43. **Spooky Black** \- Remember Me // 44. **Wale feat. Miguel** \- Lotus Flower Bomb // 45. **The XX** \- Fantasy // 46. **Usher feat. Juicy J** \- I Don’t Mind // 47. **Wiz Khalifa feat. The Weeknd** \- Remember You // 48. **Depeche Mode** \- Stripped (KellerTechnik Remix) // 49. **The-Dream** \- Falsetto // 50. **The Hoosiers** \- Lovestoned

**(** [LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/stripped)  **)**

* * *

 


End file.
